STEREO LOVE
by Tobi ChukaChuka
Summary: Cerita macam ftv - - Berkisah tentang penolakan Naruto oleh ajakan orang tuanya. Dan setelah bernegoisasi akhirnya ia bersedia ikut ke pesta. Apakah yang akan terjadi disana? nyookk kita ke KTP! XD


**Padahal sequel LAGU KEMATIAN belum selesai tapi malah bikin baru.. :p**

**Hahahaha…**

**Maklum lah… kalau ada ide kan ndak boleh di sia-sia kan,, mubadzir ntar #halahapaan -_-**

**Tobi juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya ^^ maaf ndak bis sebut atu-atu :3 lain kali sequelnya bakalan di publish kok.. ini masih proses produksi(?)**

**Ok… langsung ajah baca ya… #buka sampul.**

**STEREO LOVE**

** Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**:: This Is YAOI::**

"Aku tak mau kaa-chan!" tolak Naruto seraya menghempaskan pantatnya di ranjang king sizenya.

Kusina berkacak pinggang, lelah. Sudah 30 menit ia membujuk putra semata wayangnya ini untuk mengikuti keinginannya tapi hasilnya nihil.

Keduanya menoleh kea rah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seorang pria tampang dengan setelan Tuxedo putihnya.

"Tou-san, aku tidak mau ikut!" ucap Naruto keukuh bahkan sebelum Minato mengucapkan apapun.

Minato menoleh pada istrinya meminta penjelasan. Tapi sang istri justru dengan enteng mengedikkan bahu.

Menghela napas, Minato berjalan mendekati putra kesayangnnya. "A..naru.. kau sudah 18 tahun sudah waktunya kau ikut bergabung dengan ayah dan kolega-kolega kerja ayah. Lagi pula ini hanya acara ulang tahun salah satu temn kerja ayah." Naruto tetap diam dengan wajah cemberutnya.

MinaKushi sebenarnya tahu betul bahwa Naruto sebenarnya tak tertarik di dunia bisnis dan lebih tertarik di dunia Entertaint. Tapi bukan salah mereka juga kan untuk mengenalkan perbisnisan pada anak tercinta mereka?

"Baiklah. Sekali ini saja. Jika kau tetap tak suka lain kali kamu takkan memaksamu."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk sebagai persetujuan oleh tawaran orang tuanya.

.

Suasana pesta yang baru saja berjalan sekitar 10 menit itu sudah terlihat sangat ramai. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak tamu dari kalangann atas yang sedang berbincang maupun mencicipi hidangan yang tersedia.

Dari gerbang terlihat sebuah mobil putih mewah memasuki halaman rumah elit dan berhenti tepat si samping lokasi diadakannya pesta setelah seorang penjaga mengarahkan si supir. Ya. Pesta ini memang di adakan ditempat terbuka sesuai permintaan pemilik acara. Seorang pengawal membuka pintu penumpang dan mempersilahkan pemilik mobil untuk keluar. Dua pria tampan berambut pirang yang terlihat makin tampan dengan setelan Tuxedo putihnya dan seorang wanita bersurai merah yang digelung tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya serta gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya membuat penampilannya tampak elegan.

"Minato." Sapaan ramah dari pemilik rumah saat ketiganya sampai di tempat pesta.

"Ah! Temanku Fugaku." Balas Minato seraya memeluk temannya.

"Wah… Kusina kau cantik sekali. Oh, apa ini Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto istri dari Fugaku ketika matanya melihat seorang pemuda berdiri dibelakang Kusina. "Dia manis sekali."

Kusina hanya tersenyum atas komentar Mikoto. Tak memperdulikan anaknya yang sudah mulai dongkol karena dibilang manis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi? Kudengar ia sudah membangun perusahaannya sendiri."

"ya. Hari ini dia juga membawa calon tunangannya."

"Maaf tuan, sudah waktunya acara dimulia" interupsi seorang butler pada Fugaku.

"Hn. Baiklah."

.

Acarapun dimulai saat semua tamu sudah berkumpul. Dengan semangat mereka menantikan yang berulang tahun untuk segera menampakkan diri.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan anda semua di acara ulang tahun putra saya, Uchia Sasuke."

Tepuk tangan riah Saling bersahutan saat Sasuke menghampiri ayahnya. Tapi tidak dengan bocah energik si Naruto. Ia yang sejak awal memang tak berniat hanya bias menghela napas bosan berkali-kali. Bahkan ia hampir saja tertidur jika saja ibunya tidak memanggilnya.

"Ayo dansa."

Dengan agak malas Naruto mengikuti ibunya dan mulai berdansa. Terlihat diseluruh area dansa banyak juga wanita-wanita muda yang melirik ke arahnya . dank arena dansanya dengan cara berganti pasangan, beberapa kali juga Naruto berganti pasangan tak peduli itu dengan wanita maupun pria.

Seperti saat ini. Naruto yang sedang berdanasa dengan wanita cantik tak sengaja punggunngyabertabrakan dengan dengan seseorang. Reflek keduanya menoleh tak peduli pasangan masing-masing yang sudah pergi.

Diam.

Keduanya hanya diam tepat saat bola mata berbeda warna itu saling bersirobok.

Entah berapa lama kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Barulah mereka tersadar saat seseorang tanpa sengaja kembali menabrak punggung Naruto membuatnya kaget karena kini posisi mereka semakin dekat. Lihatlah hidung mancung mereka yang hampir bersentuhan. Kekagetan mereka tak hanya sampai disitu. Kedua makin merasa aneh tatkala melihat salah satu tangan mereka sudah saling bertautan entah sejak kapan, dan tangan lain pria di depannya sudah melingkar rapih di pinggangnya. Bukannya melepaskan diri, keduanya justru bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang juga entah sejak kapan berganti mellow.

Menari dengan langkah mantap, Naruto dan pria didepannya masih saling pandang tak peduli berpuluh pasang mata menatap mereka kagum.

"Hai." Sapa pria yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Hai." Balas Naruto menampakkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku Naruto."

"Hn." Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat karena jawaban singkat dari pria di depannya.

Mendengus sesaat, pria itu berhenti bergerak makin membuat Naruto bingung. "Panggil aku Sasuke, Dobe." Dan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan si pirang dengan kedutan besar di kepalanya.

Hahh… ingatkan Naruto untuk membalasnya kelak.

~tiga tahun Kemudian~

Dalam ruangan yang didekorasi serba putih itu, para tamu undangan duduk dengan rapi di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Seorang pendeta berdehem dan menginformasikan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Kemudian sebuah lagu yang dikhususkan untuk acara sakralpun diputar mengiringi seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan pakaian serba putih bersama dengan pemuda lain bersurai hitam panjang disampingnya. Selama perjalanan menuju altar tak henti-hentinya tatapan dan ucapan kagum maupun haru mengiringi.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya pak pendeta pada kedua pemuda di depannya.

Kedua pemuda yang sedang berbahagia itu saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah… tuan Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakan aada menerima dan menjaga Namikaze Naruto sebagai pendamping hidup dalam suka, duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai akhir?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai pendamping dalam suka, duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai akhir." Ucap Sauke lancar.

"Dan anda tuan Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah anda menerima dan menjaga Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping dalam suka, duka, sehat, maupun sakit sampi akhir?"

Sejenak Naruto menarik napas untuk menghilangkan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Ya. Saya bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping dalam suka, duka, sehaqt maupun sakit sampai akhir."

"Sekarang kaliam resmi menjadi pasangan yang sah. Selamat." Ucap sang pendeta akhirnya mengundang tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu undangan.

Yup! Siapa sangka pertemua mereka telah menumbuhkan bibit-bibit cinta. Berbagai hal mereka lalui bersama. Sedih, senang, bertengkar karena masalah sepele maupun hal-hal konyol lainnya. Satu yang mereka tahu. Cinta selalu menguatkan hati keduanya. Merangkai benang-benang kehidupan baru untuk di simpan dalam buku memori terindah. Mereka percaya asal semua dilakukan bersama pasti tuhan akan memudahkan.

Sasuke mencium Naruto penuh cinta disaksikan setitik air mata yang berhasil lolos dari safir biru Naruto. Dengan tersenyum diusapnya airmata kebahagiaan itu.

"Waktunya pesta!" teriak salah satu sahabat Naruto, Kiba.

Tak berselang lama, Naruto sukses terbelalak saat telinganya mendengar lagu yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sasu.. lagu ini kan…"

"Hn. Lagu yang mempertemukan kita."

Ya. Lagu ini adalah lagu dimana pertama kali mereka di pertemukan yakni dalam acara ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 20 tahun.

Sasuke melangkah turun dari panggung altar, "Mau dansa?"

Tak mampu mneyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, Naruto dengan berkaca-kaca menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan berdanda bersama pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

Wait! Sepertinya ada pemandangan menarik disalah satu sudut lantai dansa. Dimana terlihat sepasang pemuda bersurai hitam dan kuning panjang ikut serta berdansa dengan seorang anak lelaki di gendongan sang ayah tercinta.

~END~

Okeyyyyyyyyyyyy! Gomenne masih banyak typo tapi over all minta review dong~~~~ :3


End file.
